1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microwave absorbing materials, and, more particularly, to iron-coated materials which have effective microwave absorption properties and low densities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, microwave absorbing coatings containing carbonyl iron powder (CIP) on substrates have powder loadings in excess of 80% by weight of the coating. However, in many applications, for example, in airplanes, it would be advantageous to provide microwave absorbing materials having a low density.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide microwave absorbing materials having effective microwave absorption properties and low densities.